Speech recognition systems, i.e. systems for recognizing spoken language, are rapidly increasing in significance in many areas of data and communications technology. Speech recognition systems typically are comprised of a computing system loaded with a speech recognition software for processing. Many speech recognition software have a grammar, sometimes also called a dictionary, either built in or in some other way available to the software.
Speech recognition software can be constructed for installation and use in computing devices that may be servers, client devices or other computing devices.
Speech recognition software designed for use in computing devices are currently available from companies such as Voice Tech Group, Inc., IBM, Nuance, Phillips, Loquendo, and Microsoft as well as others. Some suppliers manufacture speech recognition software for cell phone, GPS, PDA, game devices, autos and other hardware systems.
Speech recognition software are currently used in many applications such as voice recognition, voice search, interactive voice response systems, command recognition systems giving direction to a computer or device, dictation mode systems including medical transcription, speaker identification, speech analytics, keyword processing, automotive applications, game applications, security systems, and hypertext navigation including multi-modal navigation.
Speech recognition software can interact with many applications and systems that do not include a speech recognition capability. Some applications a speech recognition software may interact with include computer games, cell phone games, brain thought controlled games, multitouch interface games, spreadsheets, word processors, presentation software such as Powerpoint®, productivity applications like Photoshop, enterprise applications, robotics applications, artificial intelligence applications, natural language processing applications, mobile applications, web applications, web services, cell phone applications, desktop applications, server applications, client applications, applications that have APIs and APIs that allow parameters to be passed to them. The interaction can encompass anywhere from complete control of an application via speech recognition to limited interactions. A speech recognition software may be a plug in for a web browser.
In order for a speech recognition software to interact with an application such as those listed above or others, a grammar may be required. The grammar may be in one of many different forms such as a XML file, other file type, dynamic data, or other data form, accessible by a speech recognition software. Most grammars generally may not be accessible by speech recognition software other than those they were designed to operate with. A grammar may be designed specifically to interact with one or more particular applications external to a speech recognition software. A grammar may be included with other information into a speech recognition profile for an application, designed specifically to interact with one or more applications external to a speech recognition software. Some existing speech recognition software currently allows a user to create a custom built speech recognition profile for an application, allowing the user to utilize the created custom speech recognition profile for an application in their speech recognition software to control the application it was built for, via speech commands.
Currently grammars, other files and other data used in speech recognition software to interact with other applications are not easily shared from user to user, and similarly from a first user's computing device to another user's computing device. Some manufacturers of speech recognition software may offer grammar replacements, but none offer solutions which may allow a first user to share a speech recognition profile for an application with other user(s) and their computing device(s).
As an example, there may be a clear benefit if a first user can share with one or more other users via a sharing interface, a speech recognition program profile created for use in a speech recognition software to control an application.
If an application is a game, there may be a clear benefit if a first user can share with one or more other users via a sharing interface, a speech recognition program profile created for use in a speech recognition software to control a game.